


Lunchbreak Whishy

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [9]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fanart
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portrait of Ben Whishaw documented in a series of sketch WIPs, in HB pencil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchbreak Whishy

              

 

 

Working on this through the week made my lunchbreaks at work less about food and more about not spilling the food.

Despite my best efforts, Ben is wearing a leek soup. We've talked. He's okay. It will take time. >.>

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/90066518269/aaaaaaaandd-done-o-part-1-2-3-4) |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/Ben-Whishaw-463884553)  | [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/47364.html)**


End file.
